Emotional Archer
by YellowJacket4848
Summary: An AU story, What if Nyssa took Sarah's death differently, What if Ra's wanted Oliver to be the Heir earlier, What if Oliver fell in love with Nyssa. (Olyssa)
1. Set Up

Oliver POV

My day started regularly enough, with me and Diggle sparing with bo staffs. Felicity sitting at her computer typing on her keyboard, after a little chit chat we fell into a our comfortable little routine.

"Ah guys we have a problem" Felicity said in a worried tone

"What" I grunted, Swinging at Diggle. She swiveled in her chair facing us with a dead serious expression

"It's Nyssa" she said clearly terrified at the prospect. With that comment I stopped dead, "Where" I said gravely, placing my bo staff aside and speedily moving to my bow and grapping it like I have a thousand times before and then going over to my costume to dress

"Penthouse of the Tipton hotel, On Twenty-Fourth Street" she said in a hurried tone of voice, and with that information I hurried out.

Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line

Fear an emotion I've grown numb to the last decade or so of my life, that is currently consuming me as I barrel down the highway towards an ritzy Hotel called the tipton in full arrow garb, less than twenty minutes ago I received the fact that Nyssa Al Ghul air to the demon was in starling.

"This is Bad like really really bad" Felicity managed out in a worried tone over the com, sitting tapping nervously on her keyboard

"Do you think this has anything to do with-"

"Don't mention that" I grunted out at her angrily and I could literally hear Felicity disapproval at my comment over the com link, shaking it off and continuing to hurry towards the hotel parking lot, after another 3 minutes or so I decelerated and pulled into the into the lot, jumping off the bike and jogging over to an alleyway between the hotel and a random warehouse, quickly scaling the side of the building and turning to face the structure of the hotel.

"Felicity what room did you say Nyssa was in again ?" I asked in quiet more hushed tone

"Penthouse Top Floor" she said like it was obvious "Oliver are you okay, you seem kinda distracted tonight ?"

"I'm Fine" I replied possibly in a to harsh tone of voice,she keeps asking that and it was starting to get on my nerves.

"It's just since Sarah d-"

"I said don't mention that !" I blurt out in a wavering voice. I could hear Felicity choke up a little at my outburst

"Oliver you have to face this at some-"

"No I don't" I half scream half whisper it into the com whilst taking aim at the balcony of the top floor

"But" she replied sadly

"Arrow Out" I say in a stoic tone

Roughly turning my com off, checking my aim at the balcony once more letting lose an grappling arrow at maximum range, I have never told anyone this, but I love this part, enjoying the sensation of flying through the air, the automatic pulley lifting me about half way up the building and then landing gripping my bow and planting my feet as I stand vertically on the side of the skyscraper, I pull myself up the seventeen stories and creep stealthily over the yard of the balcony and peering into the common room of the suite to spy on the deadly assassins plans , the room was glamorous high ceiling with marble flooring and tapestry covered walls, wait...what...what The fuck, There on the couch sat in baggy grey sweats and a tight white t-shirt was Nyssa Al Ghul, her beautiful dark brown mane was frizzled and messy, her usually regal face was dirty and smeared with chocolate, bottles of strong liquor littered the ground at her feet, several large boxes of chocolates and other "comfort foods" (I only know that because of Thea) lay emptied on the couch and piles of tissues surrounded her and I could hear soft sobs over an Bad love movie.

"Ah Digg I am going to send you a picture" I said in a strained voice trying to comprehend the sight that I making me reevaluate my life views, I slowly removed my phone from a pouch and snapped a quick photo and texting it to John

"That's...Thats...I Got nothing" He said in an odd and jumbled sentence.

"As the lead Vigilante in this crusade I am goanna make a judgment call to...to...ah Screw it I'm just goanna Run"

"Yeah okay that's fair" John's mumbled through the com and with that comment I pivoted on my heel sprinted across the balcony grasping for an grappling arrow and shot it as an zipline and zipped down as fast as humanly possible rolling across the roof leaping down to the ground and zipping away on my bike, I have an company to run, a city to protect,and civilians to save I have no time to deal with an Emotional Archer.


	2. A Archer, A Assassin, And A Hotel Room

Oliver POV

"Oliver what the hell" was the sound that greeted me as I entered through the garage door of the hideout, Felicity stood arms crossed giving me a death stare for her chair.

"What the heck Oliver, why did you just run away like that" she nagged me as I put down my bow and quiver down and started to unhood. Looking around and I tried to find my partner in crime (Technically I am a criminal) to deflect blame at, "Felicity where's Diggle" I asked as she gave me an even darker stare. "Oh you mean coward number two, as soon as you ran he followed suit". At that I chuckled slightly "Did he now" I laughed out amused by the thought of a 200 pound soldier running from a small 110 pound blond woman scowling at him.

"Seriously what makes a vigilante who jumps from rooftop to rooftop daily, cower like a little boy" her face conveying a bit of terror in it, "Nothing" I said continuing to change into my street clothes "Oliver" she nearly screamed out. "Fine, Fine come here" I said in a vain attempt to calm down Felicity who was now in full fledged panic mode, slowly grabbing my phone from my costume and bringing up the photo of Nyssa from earlier. "What, What is it" she continued to complain at the situation, "Here" handing my phone to the computer expert, " Oh, Oh... my god poor Nyssa, Oliver Sarah's death must have crushed her" she said in a sad tone. She spun around to face me "Oh Ollie we have to help her" that suggestion clicked something odd inside of me "WHAT, you want me to go consul a sad assassin, do I have to remind you this is someone who tried to murder us remember, more than once"! I screamed out at her, I was instantly regretting my outburst when she started to tear up "But Oliver sh-" she tried "No, just drop it Felicity, understand", she nodded her head slowly up and down. "Good, See you tomorrow" I said waving and going out the garage patting myself on the back, (Good job Queen don't give in to Felicity and her puppy dog eyes).

3 Weeks Later

"Oliver pleeaassee, just go check on her", 3 weeks, 3 weeks of her incessant nagging about this. "Fine I will go check on her tonight, if you just shut up for 5 minutes" I bellowed out at her, instantly afraid of upsetting her I turned to face her, I was not at all surprised at her excited expression, I had been bamboozled. "Yay" she squeaked out in joy. Every Damn time, I fall this every damn time. My thoughts were interrupted by the door opening "Hey guys so what's the plan for tonight, some muggers, some thugs maybe a couple of drug dealers" Diggle said as he entered the hideout through the Club. "Actually, Oliver agreed to go check on Nyssa" Felicity announced in a victorious voice well smiling like a supervillian, "And I'm out" he said spinning around and running up the staircase to escape the duty of having to go along with the local hero (I just act modest). "Come back you Coward" I screamed at him during his bolt. Giving up on him and peering over Felicity's shoulder to check the time 10:27pm, Sighing well let's get this over this. Grabbing my bow and dressing in my Arrow outfit, well let's get this over with.

Minutes Later

Again Climbing over the balcony and silently entering through the glass doors, any sound I made was drown out by a random but still clearly terrible movie blasting on the TV. The purpose of my visit sitting still crying on the couch, the room was beautiful an elegant grand piano was on the wall of the left side,and a wall cornered off a large section of the room, The main entrance was directly in front of me, the television was on the right on the far wall with a large C-shaped couch was about 5 feet away from it, where the "Heir to the demon" sat sniffling, a kitchen on the far left wall. "Hey Nyssa" I said clearly not loud enough, this time stepping in front of her and the TV "Hey Nyssa are you okay" I said louder, this time she looked up with an harsh expression plain on her face "What the hell do you want Queen" she spat, "Seeing why, oh hell let's call you a friend, seeing why a friend of mine has been crying for about a month in a hotel room " I said defensively. She seemed not to care much at my comment and continued her venting

"It's Your Fault you bastard, Your the reason for my beloveds death" with tears streaming down her face. standing to get in my face, Stay stoic Ollie don't fall into the trap she's just trying to trick you.

"I don't understand" using my best somber tone. At this her face morphed to convey pure hatred "SHE VOLUNTEERED FOR THIS MISSION TO SEE YOU, SHE WAS ON THAT ROOFTOP BECAUSE OF YOU"! Her outburst was surprising to say the least it's not everyday you see a professional assassin go crazy. "Nyssa calm down" this was clearly a bad choice of words because at that she took a shot at me. She apparently hadn't been training during her Grieving period and it came out clumsy and weak and I easily blocked it. I have to give her points for trying, cause next Nyssa tried to drop kick me, keyword tried I guess all the drinking and chocolate had softened her up a bit and she stumbled and fell that point I made one of the worst choices I have in my entire life, I chuckled, now she seemed to be in a rather delicate emotional place right now and I guess my mockery of her humiliation was the last straw.

She rolled around on her back "What (sob) Whaatts wrong with me Oliver" her voice quivering, tears still on her face. "Huh" was my only reply, she just continued her sad fest "I mean I might not have been the nicest person, but I tried to be better for Sarah, I trieed" she said breaking into tears. At this point I decided to at least try to comfort her, "There there, I'm sure Sarah wouldn't want you to just give up like this" she just started crying harder "You're right I've given up, I'm shaming her memorrryyy" she cried for a couple more minutes with me just kinda standing their uncomfortably, eventually the tears stopped and the extreme awkward silence was cut by her voice.

"Oliver" she sniffled

"Yeah" I said coming out of my stupor

"Will you help me up please" she half sniffled half whispered due to embarrassment

"Sure" I said with a wide smile helping lifting her off the ground and helped her to the couch.

"Hey Ollie" she said softly

"Yeah" I replied softly a little worried for her. (You know you're nuts, when your worried for a crazy lady)

"Will you stay with me for a while" Hopefulness evident in her voice

"Sure Nyssa" I said with as much compassion as I could muster (which was alot when you shove it all down)

I moved over to the couch and sat about arms length from her.

Hello thank you all for reading and for Dragonball X Avalon thanks, hotkillerz first and foremost thanks and it is a problem I am trying to address, dyrsinho thanks and again is a problem I am trying to address, Thanks for the review , And can someone tell me how to find an Beta Reader and I will update every 1-3 days thank you and PM any story ideas or suggestions and point any errors in the comments. Enjoy and goodluck


	3. A Bed, A Binge, and A Beauty

Oliver POV

"Urrgghh" was my only coherent thought as I attempted to sit up,the room I was in consisted of a bed in the middle a night table on both sides with a phone on the left and a lamp on the other with a door off to the left and another door on the wall opposite was letting light ebb in to the room slightly. Last time I felt like this me and tommy went down to Vegas and were hungover for a month, ah what a week. Despite my outward veneer I still enjoy a good time from time to time. Focus okay Oliver get the facts whats the last thing you remember, Okay Nyssa took out an alarming amount of alcohol and offered me a glass and then after having a few more cups. Nyssa suggested a drinking game and the winner get to decide what they did next. I being pretty hammered at this point foolishly agreed and that is as far as I can recall. I sat up and stretched out and looked down to see I was wearing a green tee and faded blue-jeans. This revelation brought a whole new slew of questions like where the hell is my costume and how long was I drunk for. Standing up and slowly moving towards the doorway stumbling a bit as I opened it and...I am getting sick of being shocked by this woman. Nyssa was bending over in a downward dog yoga pose and was adorned in black leggings, that revealed her now untoned legs and her tank top that let you see just a hint of love-handles, Apparently her binging on sweets and liquor had turned the toned assassin into a big softy anyway Nyssa was performing what looked like the downward dog yoga pose and wasn't paying attention to him, not gonna lie I was pretty turned and I stared at her bottom for a little longer, wow I never noticed who beautiful she was until today sadly my daydream was cut short when Nyssa realized I was standing their and acknowledged me. "Morning" she said giving me a sweet smile and moving to another pose. After she received no reply she added another remark "How did you sleep" she questioned casually turning to face me with a wide grin on face maintaining her form perfectly, her whole demeanor was confusing and kinda unsettling to me shouldn't she be scary or angry not lax and smiley , "What day is it Nyssa" I asked in a harsh voice walking towards her with my most intimidating strut. "Well, Well look who woke up on the wrong side of the bed, I obviously didn't do a very good job of relieving stress last night did I" Nyssa said in a suggestive voice giving me a wink as she returned to her yoga. I was about to ask what the hell that meant when there was a resounding knock at the hotel room door.

"Would you get that" Nyssa asked nicely taking another stance. "Sure" I said still trying to understand what the hell was going on, I spun around and briskly walked over and yanked open the large wooden door revealing, Diggle and Felicity with concern plain on their faces. "What the hell Oliver you've been missing for 2 days" Felicity said with a relieved expression on her face, "You left me ALONE with a assassin for 2 WHOLE days"! I screamed at them and still in a complete haze about what had happened with Nyssa. "Wow calm down Oliver we were going to get you 30 minutes after you left but you called and said you we're going to train Roy, but when he showed up this morning he said he hadn't seen you since Friday night and then we hurried over here, and why the hell are you still here and where's your suit" Felicity said in a rushed jumble of words and breath, "Hello" Nyssa yelled from her position in front of the television copying Yoga poses from a TV show. "So what happened and why is she acting like a normal person" Diggle asked honestly with an equally muddled face, "I have no friggin idea, and I meant it.

 **So sorry about the short chapter but I go from idea to idea and make sure to check in when I explain this mess next chapter but first I need to actually you know think it up write it down and then post and thanks for everything, another thing is I checked for Beta reader's and am looking for suggestions and shout out for chapter two are Darkmoon111 I thank you for the time and I am enjoying writing this story alot, thanks man, hotkillerz I thank you for suggestion and I have already attempted to weave your idea into the plotline, thank you I hope for more suggestions in the future. Final Issue is I am thinking about adding a new story but I want to get feed back and I want to stick with the Oliver/Nyssa pairing (they need a couple name) so here are ideas**

 **1) A complete rewrite of the Show starting from episode 1**

 **2) A story of what if Oliver stays in charge of the League**

 **3) A change of what happened on the Island**

 **Leave your choices or you can give complete new ideas in the comments. And another thing if I offended anyone with making Nyssa kinda chubby I am very sorry but it is important to the story so again sorry.**


	4. A Explanation, A Problem, and A Roomate

**Oliver POV**

"Wait you don't remember our fun" Nyssa said sadly from behind us as we brainstormed idea's on how to find out what happened. Unfortunately Nyssa found out that I had forgotten the last two days, if I have learnt anything in my years of life it's woman do not like getting forgotten and doing that to a deadly assassin is probably a bad idea. "What no no I...remember" I said defensively, desperately trying to salvage my ruse and protect myself from Nyssa's wrath

"Oh yeah what did we do Saturday around 5" Nyssa nearly screamed out at me clearly hurt, it made me sad to see the pained look on her face due to my forgetfulness.

"Ah...Ah.I..I Got nothing" I said quietly my head hanging in shame for angering the beautiful assassin "Well you were pretty drunk, so you get a pass this one time Queen do you understand just this once" she said in a deadly serious tone, As if on cue felicity cut in to come to my rescue "Ah Nyssa since you remember maybe you want to I don't know fill us in" she asked in the most innocent voice she could muster, it must have been some night because Nyssa turned a fierce shade of crimson red and grinned as wide as possible and giggled at the memory of the night.

"Well okay and it might if help you get some of your memory back you lightweight" she said to me in a more upbeat tone and happily sat tone on the couch and waved us over to sit down on the couch next to her. I sat down across from Nyssa (Which seemingly disappointed her) and with Diggle and Felicity in the middle of the c-shaped couch. "Well it started with Oliver coming over to check on me and then we started watching Grease (see told you it was a bad movie) and then I had a drink and offered Oliver one then after we both had a few more I said why not have a drinking game winner gets to chose what do to next, you agreed and I won you wimp" She said smugly, smirking at me.

"Then I suggest we should go play mini gold and y-" Nyssa said being interrupted by Felicity

"Wait Min Golf"?

"Yes Mini Golf now can I continue" Nyssa said sounding annoyed by being interrupted "Please" Diggle said interrupting the mini-cat fight

"Ok, so I said let's go to mini golf and having not showered in a while I told him I needed to take a shower before we went, and he being extremely drunk asked to join me in their, I also was drunk so I agreed and one thing led to another and then we well had sex" Nyssa said looking not as embarrassed as she should be.

I looked around the room to gauge my friends reactions, Diggle was trying to hold back a snicker, so I shot him a death glare but he just kept snickering. Felicity on they other hand looked absolutely mortified at the thought of me and Nyssa. Although I was managing to keep a stoic expression on my face, on the inside I was grinning like an idiot, even with her being out of shape she was an easy 8 but with her beautiful face with her curvy body she was probably closer to a 9. Hey well I may seem different on the outside I had little practice towards treating woman nicer, well now I know their not objects, I still objectify them but hey on the list of personal shortcomings to change this is not even on page 1. Anyway I am marking this one a win.

Diggle having finally stopped laughing turned to Nyssa and asked,

"Then what happened".

"Okay but you have to promise not to laugh" she directed the latter half towards Diggle.

"Okay" he said chuckling it out. Nyssa gave him a "really" stare "Okay" he said a little less happy now.

"Okay so after the shower we did it again in the bed and then we fell asleep. Next I got up and made Breakfast, then after we were done Oliver and I went down to 6th and watched a retro movie marathon in that old cinema. Then we came back here and well we did it again than I made breakfast a second time, after that we actually did go to Mini Golf and I can't remember most of that but we somehow ended up at an Archery Range and were there for most of the rest of the day and then we went back to my hotel hot tub and well you should know what we did by now and now we're here". She said in an pleased voice obviously very happy with what happened this weekend.

All four of us sat in an awkward silence till I realized someone would have to re-break the ice, standing up and deciding to take charge

"Well Nyssa it was fun but we probably have some crimes to go prevent so I think we're goanna go" I said moving hastily towards the door my two friends already there,

"Oh okay bye, I have to go check out anyway" she sounded so sad, no Oliver don't fall for it, don't look at her eyes, dammit look at those big brown eyes, she's so sad

"Your Checking out" I asked cautiously

"Yeah Someone else booked the room I guess all have to go somewhere else but with that Comic convention in town all the hotels are booked but I'll be fine, you just go" she said the last bit unsure about it, Damn one day I'll learn not to fall for this...One Day.

"Nyssa you know if you need a place to stay I have a whole wing of guest rooms at my place" I said with all the kindness I could muster

"Oh no I couldn't do that do you, you're much to busy to entertain a house guest" she said quickly and sadly

"Non-sense, You know what you're staying at my place tonight come on you're going to check out right now" I said leading her gently to the hallway.

 **Well this was certainly an intresting chapter to write and hopefully to read. A couple of Issues to address first and foremost please leave suggestions of what you think should happen next in the story and second leave your thoughts on what fanfiction I should write next**

 **1) A complete re-write of Arrow from episode 1 (Olssya)**

 **2) A story of what if Oliver stays in charge of the league (Olyssa)**

 **3) A change of what happened on the Island (Olyssa)**

 **Anyway thank you for reading. hotkillerz here's your answer thanks for the review, Dante 101 I now am trying to popularize Olyssa, thanks for the review, Dragonball X Avalon thanks for the support dude I appreciate it, nas2439 don't worry it will not go down that "route" it did cross my mind but I dismissed it. Thanks to you all again.**


	5. A Move, A Brawl, and A Injury

**Oliver POV**

The car ride was uncomfortably silent, Nyssa merely smiled at me and Diggle had the partition up to give us "privacy" to discuss last night as he said, but that partition does little to stop him from using the intercom system to listen in, that sneaky *******. Our uncomfortable silence was cut short by Diggle announcing our arrival. He pulled up to the front stoop and turned off the car, I didn't wait for Diggle to get my door instead I opened it myself and then moved swiftly around the car to open Nyssa's door but she had beat me do and was already walking up the drive staring at the large mansion ahead of her.

"Your Home looks rather lovely" she commented absent mindedly continuing to peruse the grounds.

"Thanks" I said a bit awkwardly, moving past her to the door and slowly pulling it open letting sunlight reveal the rustic style foyer on the other side, turning to face the assassin "Would you like to come in" I asked her politely, She was still scanning the terrain. "Sure" she said in a sweet voice moving through the doorway, I followed suit quickly shutting the door as Diggle went to park the car in the garage. "So where can I put this" motioning to her suit case, "Ah, here follow me" I said going up the stairs and down one of the hallways and stopping at the end of the hall and pushing open the left door. "Just, in here" I said politely looking at her, God everything about her is beautiful, her silent and confident walk, and the shine of her elegant hair, her radiant skin.

"Oliver...OLIVER" the second half came out as a shout, as she waved a hand in front of my face.

"Ah, yeah just...just ah daydreaming" I said in a jumble

"Yeah Suurrree" she said dragging out the second word. Smirking at me all the while

"So what does one do for fun around here," Nyssa asked well unpacking her luggage.

"Well there's a pool, a home theater and a fully stocked liquor cabinet" I rattled off the list of entertainment options to her like I had 100 times before, adding the liquor comment for personal amusement.

"Very Funny, But Those other two options sound fun" she replied in a happy tone

I was about to reply when I heard someone draw a bowstring, letting instincts take over

I ran forwards on slammed the door shut as an arrow embedded itself into the wooden door.

Quickly checking on Nyssa and telling her to get down, she refused but there was no time for discussion as the unknown archer kicked the door in. Spinning around and attempting to back fist the archer revealed him to be a member of the League of assassins, I suddenly became more aware of Nyssa behind me.

The Archer took a left hook at me I blocked it with and with an inward forearm block and took a low turning kick at the back of his knee but he switched stances at the last moments. Shifting my failed kick into a push forwards and aimed a jab of his head he ducked down and landed two short jabs to my stomach causing me to stumble back. At this point Nyssa attempted to swing at him but the assassin side kicked her in the stomach causing her to crumple to the ground, this left his front exposed and I landed a snap kick to his stomach and using that momentum to land a devastating right cross to his head finishing my assault with a downward kick to his head as he attempted to stand after my cross. This promptly knocked him out.

I spun around to face Nyssa, who was slowly getting off the ground clutching her chest, her face covered in signs of pain "Are you okay" I asked softly moving quickly to help her up, "Uh yea...yeah" She said flinching with pain as she exhaled.

"Here let me look at that," I said, she made no reply simply lifting her shirt to reveal a large bruise.

"Yeah Looks like you cracked a few ribs," I said matter of factually, moving to lift her up, Nyssa got about half way up when she flinched with pain and crumpled back to the ground. "Are you okay," I said bending to the ground placing my hand gently on her back.

"Yeah, it's just been a while since I've had something broken," she said grunting in pain

"Do you need to go to the hospital," I said with concern clear in my voice.

"No, I just need some time to set the bones and rest," She said again grunting with pain and she didn't sound very convincing.

"Well you're going anyway," I said in a stern voice helping her up again.

 **I am sorry for the short and kinda unprogressing storywise chapter** **but I live in Ottawa and had a chance to attend Ottawa Comiccon but missed the Flash panel though and plus mothers day so yeah, I want to take this chance to thank everyone for reviewing and reading it is truly a great feeling that so many people enjoy my story, So again I am going to post the new story options here**

 **1) A complete rewrite of Arrow from episode 1**

 **2) A reimaging of what happened on the island**

 **3) What if Oliver stays in charge of the League of Assassins**

 **as it stands with the poll and the reviews, Option 1 had 4 votes, Option 2 had 1, Option 3 had 3 and I will start writing it at 25 votes so if you want me start writing get those votes in. As always leave any suggestions for the story leave it below and please favourite and follow if you would 60 seconds for you, and it makes me so happy. Hawk 2012 Thanks and vote noted, The Guest called Matt yes another Nyssa/Oliver story or Olyssa as I think it should be called thanks for the review,** **Thanks for reviewing and vote noted, Dante 101 yes I did fix those thanks to your and others notes which I appreciate, not really and I have a reason for that, Yes Nyssa was drink, and in less than 5 chapters today, Darkmoon111 thanks man, hotkillerz vote noted and they will have at some point. Thank you all for reading till next time.**


End file.
